ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Colonel Rozum
Colonel Rozum is a character introduced in Fame. He is a United States Air Force officer with access to high profile information, even about the existence of the Plumbers, and personally knows Max Tennyson from the time they both worked for Area 51. Appearance Personality History Background In the flashback part of Blukic and Driba Go to Area 51, Rozum ordered a young Max Tennyson to shoot down a UFO. Max disobeyed after he saw Blukic and Driba on the ship, making Rozum extremely angry with him, since he was already on thin ice. Blukic and Driba landed in Area 51, where Rozum said that they are dangerous and they must be eliminated. Rozum took them to his office and asked them what they wanted on Earth. They refused to talk, so he called a scientist to take the lead on the alien investigation and dissection, because if Blukic and Driba didn't want to talk, then they would open them up and find the answers themselves. Ultimate Alien He first appeared in Fame, where he was stationed at a base in Florida overseeing the construction, and later investigating the theft of, the high powered rocket engines being developed by NASA to advance Earth to interstellar travel comparable to other alien species. Because the experimental engines use a form of controlled nuclear explosion as a means of propulsion, they were targeted by the Andromedan refugee, Bivalvan, who was easily able to overpower the guards and prompted a greater military presence. USAF fighter pilots patrolled the sites around the base and targeted Kevin Levin's Rustbucket Jet. Ben, Gwen and Kevin are subsequently imprisoned them and sought to have them assist in the detainment of Bivalvan. Following his joint operation with Ben, the Pentagon sees it fit to place Colonel Rozum in charge of any case dealing with, as he himself puts it, "weird stuff"; extraterrestrial, monsters, robots, UFOs, etc., which he is none too pleased about. When an old security alarm in Los Soledad was activated, Rozum is given the case and is aware of what the government considers to be a failed time travel experiment, the Paradox Project, using an Entropy Pump to generate a weakness in the fabric of space-time allowing travel through time. Rozum demonstrates frustration when Ben's team is already aware of the project, due to it taking him years of hard work to gain the clearance necessary. He enlists their help in stopping Aggregor from using the Entropy Pump, giving his military strength to assist them should they need. It is in this encounter that he reunites with Max Tennyson and meets Professor Paradox for the first time. Paradox initially refers to Rozum as Major, a rank below Colonel. Rozum also appeared again Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing when Area 51 was attacked. When Ben and the team arrived, Max was outraged to learn that Area 51 was used as a secret prison for any aliens that had been caught by Rozum and the military. One of the alien prisoners escaped, and attempted to get revenge on Rozum for his unjustified decades of imprisonment that cost him the life of his family by targeting Rozum's family. Prisoner 775 was defeated by Ultimate Wildmutt and taken in by the Plumbers. Rozum showed no remorse over Prisoner 775's situation, declaring that he was serving his country and planet, severely putting a strain on his relationship with Max and the team. Rozum made an appearance in The Widening Gyre when he instructed the gang to go to the Pacific Vortex and investigate the disappearance of his sister, the agents he sent to investigate and other individuals who disappeared. Omniverse He was seen in Blukic and Driba Go to Area 51, when he ordered SECT to arrest Benevelon. He then blamed Max for the destruction of 40 airplanes. Appearances Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Fame'' (first appearance) *''Ultimate Aggregor'' *''Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing'' *''The Widening Gyre'' Ben 10: Omniverse *''Blukic and Driba Go to Area 51'' (first re-appearance; flashback and present) Etymology His last name means Reason or Wits in Polish. Trivia *Rozum trusts Ben, but he doesn't like him. *Rozum has a sister.The Widening Gyre *In Ultimate Aggregor, Rozum didn't know who Professor Paradox was but Blukic and Driba Go to Area 51 revealed that they used to work together. *In Ultimate Alien, he looked liked he was in his fifties but in Omniverse he was seen as the boss of the barely adult Max Tennyson. More than 40 years later he still looks exactly like his younger self. *Rozum appears in Ultimatrix Unleashed in dialogue boxes. References Dwayne McDuffie Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Human Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Parents Category:Political Leaders Category:Ultimate Alien Characters Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Introduced in Ultimate Alien Category:Omniverse Characters